We Saved Each Other
by Markosgirl69
Summary: Meg has a pretty crap life, with her drunk father, drugged up mother, and bullies at high school. Needless to say she definitely wasn't expecting to make friends with her new 9 year old neighbor...or meet any vampires. Helping a child vampire is one thing, but what happens when she needs to save his family...and what happens when she meets Rudolph's older brother?
1. Meeting Tony and Rudolph

Meeting Tony and Rudolph

I was walking to school in the morning just like every other day, when I noticed a small crowd gathered around someone in the elementary school yard. It wasn't until I heard pain filled screams that I even thought it could be a fight. I ran over to the kids quickly, and as I pushed my way through I came up behind 2 boys, kicking a child on the ground. "This is what we think of you little Americans!" One of them yelled and I practically growled. I grabbed the kids by the back of their shirts and hoisted them into the air, making all the other kids shut up.

"I'm an American. Do you want to try and fuck with me?" Their heads shook very quickly as the other kids ran away. "You're going to leave him alone. If I see you picking on this kid again, you deal with me!" I snarled, tossing them to the side and seeing them sprinting to the school. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah…Thanks! I'm Tony Thompson." He introduced as I helped him up.

"Thompson…You just moved here right? Yeah, you live next door to me. I'm Meg Kane. Nice to meet you."

"You too…do you walk home?" I nodded. "Would you want to walk together after school?" He questioned and I grinned.

"Of course Tony. I'll meet you here after school." He nodded before running off, as I walked next door to the high school. I hated bullies, mostly because I deal with so many of them myself. I get shoved into lockers, and have my books thrown on a daily basis. But nothing compares to the bullies at home. My dad is a drunk. He comes home from the bar every night, and takes his anger from work out on either me or my mom. Mom started getting high soon after he first hit her, I guess it's her way of coping, but since she's half out of her mind all the time, I have no one to take care of me. I found my own way of coping I suppose, it's why I'm always wearing long sleeve shirts. I also became pretty self-reliant after it all started, but that was back in 7th grade. I'm in 10th now, and, I'm sad to say, very used to being alone.

I made it through the school day only getting shoved into the lockers twice, so only a bruise on my arm. I grabbed my bag and quickly went to the elementary school, seeing Tony waiting for me. He grinned when he saw me and ran over to me so we could start walking.

We made small talk for a little while, before he became very serious in our conversation. "Meg, do you believe in…vampires?"

I was stunned. "Wow, um…I don't know. Do you ask because of my ring?" I asked, noticing I was wearing my ring of a set of fangs.

"I didn't even notice that."

"Huh…Well, I mean, I would like to believe that they could exist, but I've never seen proof, so I guess no. Why? Do you?"

He sighed. "I've been having these vampire dreams since we got here, every night, and I guess I just wanted someone to believe that it's real."

"Well…I believe that you think it's real. And I believe that the dreams must really freak you out. And I'll be the first person to believe you if you ever meet one, how about that?" He grinned, hugging my side as we walked up to his house. "Alright, well, I live right over there." I pointed to the house we had just passed. "The balcony with black curtains at the door. If you ever need me, come on over, alright?" He nodded and high fived me before I started walking home. I saw my mother passed out on the couch when I walked in and sighed, grabbing some food, and going to my room. I finished my book report on 'The Crucible' and changed into my pajamas after taking a shower. I was laying in my bed with my headphones on, trying to block out the noises of my dad screaming when I saw a rock come flying through my balcony door, making me realize I never shut it. I jumped up, walking out the door, only to get a rock to the forehead, making me cry out.

"Meg! I'm so sorry!" Tony shouted and I held up one finger, making him nod. I got a bandage from my bathroom, once I got my new cut to stop bleeding, and covered it.

"Okay, what's up Tony?" I said, walking back out and looking down, seeing Tony holding up another boy.

"I have proof. Do you know where we can find a cow? He needs blood." My mouth was practically on the floor when the boy looked up at me and I saw his fangs.

"There's…um…there's a farm right down the road."

"Can you take us? I need your help carrying him. A vampire hunter named Rookery was trying to kill him." I sighed looking at their innocent faces, I knew they needed my help. If my dad finds me gone I'm so going to get killed. I pulled on my slippers before grabbing my hoodie and climbing down the vines by my door.

"Give him here. Just don't bite me kid, and I'll get you your cow." He only groaned a little before I lifted him up carefully, wrapping his arms around my neck, he clung to my front. I supported his butt as his legs dangled slightly from how weak he was. "Damn kid. You must really be weak huh? We'll take care of you, I promise." We quickly made our way to the farm and walked into the barn. "Alright. One cow. Here you go." I set him down gently, and it wasn't long until Tony had to walk out at the slurping sounds. "You feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you very much miss. You and Tony have been so kind to me. I don't know how to repay you." I shrugged as we walked outside.

"Don't worry about it, just-TONY!" I screamed as he was facing a truck that was speeding toward him.

"Shut Your Eyes Tony!" I don't know why but I shut my eyes as well. It wasn't long until I felt as if I was floating, and I came to the conclusion that somehow, I was dead. "You can open your eyes now." I heard Tony gasp and I opened my eyes to see we were sitting on a blimp.

"Holy Shit!" I grinned, looking around.

"You saved our lives. Thanks dude."

"You keep calling me dude, but my names Rudolph."

"It's an expression. It means friend." I explained and Rudolph smiled.

"Friends? We're friends?"

"Yeah, we all saved each other's lives, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"Let's play!" Tony shouted making me laugh at him as he began jumping.

"Yes, we shall play!" Rudolph said joining him. I watched them for about 10 minutes before Tony flopped himself onto my lap, worn out.

"We should get you home. Time for bed little man." I ruffled Rudolph's hair as I stood up, hugging him to my side, making sure he didn't feel left out.

"But how do we get down?"

"I got you up here didn't I?" Tony nodded. "Then I'll get you down. Don't worry, friend." My face was starting to hurt from how much their friendship made me happy. "As long as I'm holding onto you, you're safe." We flew around for a while before seeing Tony's parents driving down the road.

"Just drop me in my driveway, I'll be fine. Stay safe Rudolph. Good night guys." I hugged them both quickly before they were off again, back to Tony's house. I climbed up the vines, same as before, back up to my bedroom and shut the door quietly. It wasn't until I turned around that I noticed my father sitting on my bed.

"Where have you been young lady?!" He slurred and I flinched back.

"I wasn't tired, decided to go for a walk. I'm sorry daddy." I lied quickly, hoping he bought it, but even if I told him the truth, he wouldn't believe me.

I slid off my slippers and hoodie, getting ready to go to bed, hoping to make him content with that, but when I turned back around, I was met with his fist to my eye. "Go to bed you little bitch!" He stumbled out of the room slowly, and I sat on my floor, clutching my eye tightly, before hearing a crash, knowing he passed out in the hall again. I tip-toed passed him, getting an ice pack from the freezer, before going back to my bed. I fell asleep with the cold object pressed to my face, feeling like I shouldn't be as used to this as I am. I wish I had a real family.

Meg's School Clothes: cgi/set?id=189002031

Meg's Pajamas: cgi/set?id=189001684


	2. Fated

Fated

I woke up the next morning, feeling my face throbbing, and try as I might, no matter how much makeup I used, I couldn't cover it! Eventually I just wiped it all off and decided to make up a lie about how I got hurt. I quickly showered and got dressed, grabbing my bag, and walking around the corner to Tony's. I knocked on the door and a women answered quickly. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Meg Kane. I'm your neighbor. I wanted to know if Tony wanted to walk to school together."

"Oh, well, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Dottie, Tony's mom. I usually drive him in the mornings. You're welcome to join us if you would like a ride." I was stunned by her kindness.

"Really? That would be amazing. Thank you so much Mrs. Thompson." I grinned as she welcomed me in.

"Just call me Dottie. And it's perfectly fine. I'll drive you every morning if you want, as long as you're here by 7:20."

"That's so kind of you. I would love that." I sat down at the dining room table as we waited for Tony to come down and Dottie placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, as well as one for her son. "Oh, you don't have to do that. Thank you so much!" I couldn't believe how nice she was being to me. My own mom didn't make me breakfast, and here she was, having just met me 2 minutes ago, feeding me before school.

"I hear that most teenagers don't eat before school, it's not a problem at all sweetheart."

"Meg! You're here!" Tony grinned, sitting down.

"What's up little man?" I asked, high fiving him.

"Nothing. Mom, are we driving Meg to school?"

"Of course. And every morning from now on." I smiled at her and ate with Tony, joking around before getting up and washing my plate, as well as Tony's. "Thank you Meg. That's very nice of you."

"Well, you made me food, the least I can do is wash off the plate." I grabbed my bag quickly before following them out to the car, jumping into the back seat.

"So Meg, you're in 9th?"

"10th"

"10th grade. So you go to a different school right?"

"Yes ma'am, but it's right next door." I explained. We made small talk, getting to know each other before she pulled up at Tony's school.

"I almost forgot. What happened to your eye? It looks very painful. Did you put ice on it?" She asked after Tony left and I was getting out.

"Yes I did. I fell into my door last night, and hit my face on my door knob. I'm fine, thank you. I'll walk Tony home after school. Thanks again for the ride Dottie!" I called as the bells rang and I ran off to my building. School was relatively uneventful, and as I waited for Tony outside the building I sighed. I had been there for about 20 minutes before I heard a horn honk and I spun around to see him in his car with his mother.

"Tony got sent home for fighting today." She explained when I got to the window.

"Wow…was it those boys again?" He nodded. "Those same boys were picking on him yesterday, I got rid of them, but Tony did nothing to provoke them." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Get in, I'll take you home." She said and I grinned, hopping in the back.

"Thank you." I said as we drove along and I talked to Tony about his day before the fight.

"Can I go to Meg's mom? I need help with my homework." Tony said and I smiled happily.

"If it's alright with her, I don't see why not."

"Of course it is. Come on dude, I have homework too." We did our homework for a little while on my front porch before we got to talking about last night.

"Just make sure you get home at an appropriate time if you go out with him again."

"Don't you want to come? We could all go flying again." I smiled at how excited he was to hang out with us, but I just thought back to my dad. "Please?" He begged and I sighed.

"Yeah, alright. If you 2 go out again, come get me. I'll leave my door open. Fly up, no more rocks, okay?" I asked, subconsciously touching my forehead which was still bandaged.

"Yeah…sorry about that. We-" Tony was cut off by the truck pulling into my driveway, followed by a drunk man stumbling out.

"Time to go Tony. Come on." I shoved his books into his bag before walking him back home, all the while, my father yelling at my mom to make him dinner.

"Who's that?"

"My dad." I answered as we got to his driveway.

"Does he always yell like that?"

"…yeah. I'll see you later Tone." I said, handing him his bag.

"Bye Meg!" I couldn't help but smile at his cheery attitude before going home and getting my stuff together, walking upstairs. I had finished my homework with Tony, before watching a movie curled up in my bed. After about 9 I figured they weren't coming, and changed into my pajamas, before lying in bed, playing a game on my phone. "Meg!" Tony cheered and I jumped up, nearly falling out of my bed. I reached up to my chair, grabbing my hoodie to cover the scars on my arms. Rudolph stared at them for a moment after I pulled it on, but other than that did nothing.

"Hello Meg. Do you wish to join us?" Rudolph asked nicely and I smiled, pulling on my boots.

"I figured you weren't coming, it was getting late."

"Rudolph wants to know about the amulet in my dreams, the one I told you about, and I told him I would tell him if he took us flying again." Tony explained.

"Blackmail. Nice." I laughed, feeling Rudolph take my hand as we stood on the balcony. We flew around for a little while before Rudolph pointed out where his family lives. "Cemetery. A little cliché, but cool. Great place for vampires I guess." We sat by the mausoleum talking about the stone, and Rudolph's uncle Von for about 20 minutes before he looked up to the sky.

"Oh no, it's my family. Hide!"

"But we're brothers…"

"They don't know that. Go!" He demanded. I pulled Tony behind a large headstone and listened to their conversation, making sure no one saw us. It wasn't until the women yelled someone's name and I heard a loud hissing in my ear that I realized someone snuck up on me. I spun around, shoving Tony behind me to protect him, but the boy had stopped hissing. I stared into his eyes, feeling like I was in a trance until I heard Rudolph's father speaking.

"Mortals!"

"Gregory! Father! They're my friends! Don't hurt them!" Rudolph begged, standing between us and his family. "They saved me last night when Rookery had me cornered. Took me to a cow to feed, gave me a place to sleep. They like vampires, and Tony dreams about us."

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" A girl, no older than 8, who I assumed was Anna, asked.

"They know of the amulet."

"Then they are Rookery's spies." Fredrick accused and I felt rather offended.

"Darling, they don't look like spies." Freda tried to reason, looking at us fondly. It reminded me of how my mother used to look at me.

"Never the less, they must go. Leave I say!" He demanded, hissing and I jumped back as he raised his arms, seemingly about to strike us. I grabbed Tony and hauled ass out of there. It wasn't until I heard screaming that I stopped and turned around. "Rookery! Run!"

I groaned, running back toward the vampires to see Fredrick trying to shield his family with his body. "Tony." I pointed to the cord, plugging in the stake gun and he nodded. He unplugged the gun and Rookery looked around, before seeing Tony and shining a cross light at him. I shoved everyone into the mausoleum, before turning back for Tony, only to see Anna, trying to pull him up a hill and I took off after them. Rookery was behind them quickly and I heard Fredrick yelling from the tomb, trying to get out. Rookery raised his hand ready to strike Anna.

"NO!" I shouted, throwing myself between them and taking the hit, falling to the side. "Run!" I demanded and saw Tony as well as Anna fall into a hole.

"What kind of blood sucker are you?"

"An angry one!" I growled punching him as hard as I could in the face, seeing him stumble and trip over some rocks before I stepped back and fell into the hole in the ground. I waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came. As I opened my eyes I saw Gregory, staring at me as he held me in his arms. "Thanks." I whispered and he nodded, putting me on my feet before turning to his family. I heard shuffling from the hole and looked straight up to see Rookery aiming a flare gun down at us. "Move!" I insisted pushing Gregory away, ripping off my hoodie, and covering his exposed skin as everyone else hid. I waited until it stopped glowing before pulling back. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes." Rudolph responded, standing up. I held my arm out to Gregory, who just stared at it, as did everyone else. It took me a moment to remember my hoodie was off and he could see my arms. I pulled the hoodie back on at lightning speed, before walking over to Tony.

"What you both did was foolish!" Fredrick chastised as one would their own children.

"Foolish, but brave." His wife stated, looking at me with an emotion I could not read.

"We want to help you. We can help you find the stone." Tony told him and he shook his head.

"It is not wise to involve mortals."

"What harm could they do dear? It's just 2 more people looking when we cannot." He sighed, looking at his wife just as Tony reached out and touched his necklace. They both seemed to go into a trance like state for a moment, before gasping and looking around.

"We shared a vision."

"He has a sympathy for our kind." Fredrick quickly explained the vision and seeing Von grab the stone, as well as the crest.

"You 2 help if you can, but if you betray us, you will suffer more immensely than you could ever dream." Tony nodded and Idoubted he could make me suffer more than my father already does, but I nodded anyway.

"I shall take them home now mother, I'll be back soon." Rudolph said.

"Gregory will assist you. You should not be carrying 2 mortals by yourself." Freda said and he nodded as Gregory walked over to us. Just as we were walking out I felt 2 arms around my waist and looked down to see Anna, clinging to me.

"Thank you for saving me miss." I smiled, kneeling down beside her.

"You're welcome Anna. My name is Meg, and I think we're going to be good friends." She grinned hugging me again.

"I think so too." She walked off toward the back of the tomb and her parents looked at me.

"I saw what you did for my daughter. She would have surely perished. I wanted to thank you myself. You are a kind soul." Freda said hugging me to her. I returned the hug, which seemed to shock her, but I will never pass up a mom hug. I stopped getting them a long time ago, and I can't express how much I miss them. Fredrick nodded at me as I pulled back and I smiled, before following Gregory out of the mausoleum.

He held out his hand and I took it, feeling how cold he was against my skin. He followed behind Rudolph. As we flew through the sky, I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face. "I'll never get over how amazing this truly is." I laughed and I looked over, seeing Gregory looking right at me, smiling slightly.

"Where is your house?" He asked suddenly and I smiled.

"I live right around the corner from Tony, so just keep following Rudolph I guess." I responded, not really paying attention, but looking at the lake we were flying over.

"Why does this make you so happy?" He was genuinely curious.

"Because…you have to enjoy the little things. It's the little things that make life great. Like, listening to the rain on a stormy night, or when someone gives you flowers just because they can, or seeing your favorite band play. Those are the things that bring me real joy, and I will make the most of every single one of those moments."

He just stared at me for a moment, and held onto my hand tighter. "You're a very strange mortal. So which house is yours?" He asked and I looked down, seeing Rudolph landing on a balcony that sure wasn't Tony's.

"Follow them." I said and he did as I asked, landing just beside where they did a moment before.

I looked through the window just in time to see Rudolph jump from where he crouched on the floor, to the end of the McAshton's bed. "I am the fiendish friend of Tony Thompson, and if you do not treat him with respect, you will feel my wrath!" He hissed before he showed his bat wings and pulled Tony outside. I couldn't stop laughing as I grabbed onto Gregory and he took off, holding me around the waist now as I clung to him. I pointed to my house as we got closer and I finally calmed down. He landed on my balcony and I opened the door, making sure my dad wasn't there before inviting him inside.

"I'm sorry I grabbed onto you like that, I just couldn't stop laughing."

"Well, I can't say I don't enjoy beautiful girls holding onto me, but, what had you laughing so hard?"

I blushed at his comment, before sliding off my boots. "Rudolph just scared the shit out of these kids from Tony's school. They've been making his life hell since he got here. If I knew that was on the table I would have gotten him to go to a couple kids from my schools houses."

"Someone hurt you? Who was it?! I will drink them dry!" He exclaimed and I just sat there shocked by his outburst. He took a moment before sitting on my bed beside me. "I apologize. My temper gets the best of me at times. I didn't mean to startle you. I must also apologize for scaring you in the cemetery, I'm very…territorial and possessive. I don't like people around my home.

"I get it, it's cool. I can't really blame you for that…although, I have to ask…I see you as someone who would be upset at having me and Tony around, but you seem to be almost…happy about it. I don't-"

"It's because you're mine now." My body froze at that sentence and I couldn't seem to understand.

"What…what…huh?"

"Every vampire has a mate. They know the moment they meet them. We call them the fated. My parents are fated, Tony is Anna's and you…you're mine. I enjoy being in your presence. I don't usually like being around humans, Honestly, I'm jealous of them living their lives while I'm stuck like this for eternity, but I enjoy being with you. You're interesting."

"But…you'll be human soon…what then?" He smiled, pulling me closer and laying my head on his chest.

"I will have the advantage of knowing who my fated is already…or, soul mate, as you humans call it. After we turn back, we will disappear for a while. I would hope you will wait for me to return. I would like to see you again tomorrow night, I want to get to know you."

"Are you asking me on a date?" I questioned, honestly confused.

"Is that what they call courting these days?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Courting…I think I would like it better if we called it courting. It makes it sound elegant." He smiled, looking down at me.

"Then I wish to court you. Would you allow me to do that?" I couldn't help the blush that overtook my face.

"I would love that. Until tomorrow?"

"I shall see you tomorrow." He stood, kissing my cheek gently, and waving before he hopped off the balcony, and flew home.

"Well…that was eventful." I whispered, falling asleep immediately.

Meg's School Clothes: cgi/set?id=189004198

Meeting the Vampires: cgi/set?id=189004743


	3. I'll Take Care of You

I'll Take Care of You (Warning: Abuse: Could be Triggering)

I stood in my kitchen with my bag over my shoulder, and a rag against my bleeding nose. My father had seen that I was gone before passing out that night, and it turns out, he hits even harder when he's sober. Once it stopped bleeding, I cleaned myself up, and walked over to the Thompson's house. A man came to the door when I knocked this time. "You must be Meg. Come on in. I'll get you some breakfast."

"Thank you very much sir."

"Please, just call me Bob." I nodded just as Tony came down. We ate pancakes together, talking about what we were going to do today before Dottie came in, gasping as she looked at me.

"What happened this time?" She questioned, holding my face gently, turning it from side to side.

"I got into a fight last night. I'm alright." She looked wary of my story, but couldn't really do anything about it, and she quickly drove us to school.

"Meg. If you ever want to talk, I'm here." She told me and I smiled.

"Thank you, you're very kind. Maybe sometime we can." I said as the bell rang and I waved, jogging off to my locker. I got through the day, as if on autopilot, just thinking about Gregory and all that happened last night. He wanted to court me. To be with me, basically forever, as I understand, and for some reason, I like the idea of that. Tony told me that he found out today that the crest from his vision is the McAshtons and we decided we needed to tell Rudolph as soon as possible. "I'll meet you out back in an hour." I told him as the sun just began to set and we finished our homework. I ran home, putting away my bag, and shoving my pillows into my bed to make it look like I'm there, before shutting off the lights and climbing out my window. I got to Tony's house just as he was walking out the back door and we practically ran all the way to the cemetery. We were just walking inside when we heard Fredrick yelling at Gregory.

"You bit him!?"

"Just a taste." He responded and I felt like I was going to throw up. I kind of dazed out for a moment but when I came back I regretted it even more.

"What would you have us do?"

"Fight Back! Make these mortals blood run cold!" I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. I ran and I kept running until I got all the way home, where I was met with a fist to the face.

"You thought a pillow would trick me?! You need to learn who's boss!" My father shouted, smacking me again. I fell to the ground, only to be met with a boot to my stomach.

"I'm Sorry! Please! Stop!" I begged as he kicked me again. He grabbed me by my hair suddenly, dragging me into the bathroom, and throwing me into the bathtub, smacking my head against the wall, making me see stars. He turned on the shower, drenching me in freezing cold water and I watched as my blood went down the drain.

"I just came to tell you I'm leaving town tonight for a business trip. Well, I guess now since I had to wait so long for you to get home. I'll be back in a week. We could have avoided all of this if you had just been where you were supposed to be. Good night sweetheart." He turned off the water, before walking out and leaving me there. It took me about 20 minutes to get the energy to pull myself out of the bath tub and crawl to my room. Just as I was crawling out of the bathroom I came face to boots with someone.

"Meg…Tony told me you were there earlier. I'm so sorry you saw all of that. I went kind of crazy. I just can't stand the thought of another 300 years as a vampire. Can you forgive me?" I did forgive him. I understand completely. I just can't open my mouth to say it. "Love, why are you soaking wet? And on the floor?" I tried talking but all that came out was a strained sob and he kneeled down quickly, pulling me up, making me cry out. "Jesus! Oh my god. Baby, what happened?!"

"Gregory…hurts…"

"What hurts baby?"

"Everything." I sobbed and he nodded, standing and removing his jacket, tossing it onto my bed before picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

"Alright, let's dry you off a little. I'm sorry, but I have to take these clothes off."

"No!" I begged.

"I promise, I'll be the perfect gentleman, but they're covered in blood and freezing." He gently wiped my face with a hand towel before drying my hair as much as possible and putting it up in a bun for me. "I'll be gentle okay?"

"Please no…" I sobbed, knowing he was about to see everything. He knows I have scars, but he doesn't know about even half of them.

He grabbed another towel, before carrying me back to my room and quickly picking out some new clothes for me. He eased my shirt over my head carefully, before unsnapping my bra. He concentrated on drying me off before helping me into a sports bra and a sleep shirt. My boots came off next, before my pants, I heard him gasp as he saw me for the first time, all the scars, up and down my legs. "Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" He begged, holding me close to him, burying his face in my neck.

"I just do…I don't think about it. I've just been doing it for 3 years…I don't know how to stop." I sniffled and he held my face in his hands. I will help you. I'm going to come back with my family when we're human and you're going to stay with us, with me, and I'm going to take care of you. I promise, I'll keep you safe." I was sobbing at this point, before I felt his cold lips press to mine gently. I had never been kissed before, but if this is what it always feels like, I don't know how I'll ever want to stop. Just in this one kiss, I felt safe, and protected and loved. It was perfect, and exactly what I needed at this moment. "Let's finish getting you dressed and then you'll come stay with us at Tony's."

"Tony's?" I questioned painfully as he slipped my underwear off.

"Rookery attacked us, so now we're staying in Tony's basement until tonight." He dried my legs before helping me into new underwear and some baggy pajama pants. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I put my slippers on, grabbed a blanket, and smiled as he lifted me into his arms and carried me back to Tony's, and into the basement, where he cuddled me to him inside a basket.

"This is the weirdest sleeping arrangement I've ever seen." I chuckled and he smiled against my neck.

"Until tonight my love." I kissed him softly, before snuggling into him more and closing my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Meg's School Clothes: cgi/set?id=189007643

Meg Staying With Gregory: cgi/set?id=189009023


	4. Don't Want to Say Goodbye

Don't Want to Say Goodbye

I was peacefully asleep, for the first time in a long time. That is until I heard voices and I was pulled from my happy rest.

"Where are you going?" Gregory asked and I groaned, opening my eyes to see Rudolph and Anna.

"Oh my god! Meg! What happened?!" Rudolph exclaimed, hugging me and I rubbed his back gently.

"Tony's in trouble, we must go find him." Anna explained and Rudolph let me go.

"You stay here." He said, closing the lid to the basket and I huffed, holding Gregory tighter.

"Sleep my love, everything will be alright soon." I nodded, letting myself drift off once again.

"All the children are gone…well, all our children. Meg sweetheart. Sweetie, wake up." My eyes opened carefully and I noticed I was face to face with Freda. "Where are our children?"

"Rudolph and Anna went to save Tony, he was in trouble…when I went to sleep Gregory was still here."

"The medallion, he's taken it." Fredrick said, standing. I got up, following them outside and to the front door where they charmed Tony's parents into taking them to the cliffs.

"Meg! Oh My God! Sweetheart!" Dottie exclaimed and everyone turned to look at me, The Sackville-Baggs seeing me in the light for the first time. "Who did this to you? Please? You have to let someone help you."

"My father…he gets drunk and comes home angry. He just left on a business trip, this was his way of saying goodbye." I felt arms around me and I noticed it was Freda, unshed bloody tears in her eyes.

"When we return you will stay with us. We will not let you live in that home for 2 more years."

"Of course not." Fredrick spoke. "We must go now Bob." Everyone walked to the car, or in my case, limped. Somewhere on the way I felt an arm around my waist and myself being lifted up. Fredrick was carrying me to the car. I sat in between the Sackville-Baggs in the car, and we got to the cliffs quickly, where I saw Gregory on the edge, swinging the medallion. I was carried back out and with them to the cliff. "Thank you my son." He said making Gregory grin and swing the necklace faster while Anna explained where Tony and Rudolph were. Gregory handed the necklace back to his father and took me into his arms quickly, kissing me happily. "She is yours? How did we not notice?" Fredrick questioned.

"I don't know father, but once we come back she will be staying with us, I cannot let her-"

"Of course she is son, we wouldn't have it any other way." Freda told him and he hugged me tightly. I held him to me, refusing to let go, knowing this would be the last time I would hold him for while.

"After all of our wandering, all of our waiting, I've put the fate of our lives in 2 small boys. I won't even ask your forgiveness, I don't deserve it." I sighed, hugging Gregory tighter, knowing he would need me here if this didn't work out.

"Tony's near." Anna stated and everyone looked at her.

"Where?" Dottie asked.

"There." She pointed and we all turned to look.

"Taaaakke Coovveeeerr!" Tony shouted as he and Rudolph landed. "I think you've been looking for this."

"The Stone Of Attamon Is Ours!" Fredrick shouted before beginning the ceremony.

"You'll come back for me, right?"

"Yes my love. Wait for me. I promise I will be back. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm so happy for you." I pressed my lips against his one last time just as everyone gasped. I spun around seeing a blimp coming up from below the cliff.

"Okay. That's enough!" Bob yelled, walking up to Rookery and punching him in the face. Rookery staggered back but turned to see Dottie and held up the cross.

"I don't think so!" She then punched him so hard that the stone flew out of his hand making Tony catch it.

"I'm done with this jack ass!" I hissed walking over to where he stood about to go after Tony. "Is it too much to ask for a little happiness? Just a little? You're not ruining this! I'm going to be safe, My boyfriend is going to be human, and We're going to live happily ever after! I get the only thing I have ever wanted! And do you know what you get?" His eyebrows shot up in question and I smirked. "A swift kick to the nuts!" I shouted, lifting my leg and watching him double over. I then slammed my fist into his face, and gave him one big shove, right off the cliff.

"Tony! You know what we want! Wish it! You have to wish it! Now!" Rudolph yelled and Tony held up the stone. I ran over to Gregory just as red smoke began to appear around them.

"I love you! Until later?"

"Until later my love." He kissed me one final time before disappearing all together.

"What did you wish for?" Bob asked and I sighed, walking over and hugging Tony, shedding tears just as he did.


	5. Normal Sounds Perfect

Normal Sounds Perfect

It's been 4 months since that night on the cliffs. I've spent most of my time at the Thompsons house. After that night Dottie called the police and reported my abuse and they've since become my foster family. They got me placed into therapy to help with my urge to hurt myself, as well as dealing with the abuse which apparently had lasting effects…who knew?

"Come on Meg! Mom wants us down stairs to go to the market now." Tony insisted, pushing me in my bed and I groaned, getting up and dressing in: cgi/set?id=189010501

"Looking good girl!" Dottie said as I walked down the stairs.

"You know it." I called back as I walked out the door, making her laugh. We only drove for a few minutes to get to the market. Tony was messing around with a yo-yo as Bob and Dottie were buying food. I was at a booth right beside them looking at some jewelry. Typically if I find a bracelet that I like Dottie will buy it for me, knowing my need to cover my arms, so I always find myself browsing.

It was at that moment some jock decided to come and try to flirt with me…he was failing miserably might I add. I was just taking the money out of my pocket to buy a black chain bracelet I had found when he grabbed my hand. "Let me get it for you babe."

"No. Get your hand off of me. I would appreciate it if you would never touch me again. Thank you." I handed the man the money and grabbed my bag, turning to see Tony looking at 2 kids…whistling? Oh my god! Rudolph and Anna! I had just seen Fredrick and Freda turn the corner as I was about to walk over when my arm was grabbed. "Hands off! What don't you understand."

"People don't turn me down girl!"

"Oh yay, I feel special, I'll be the first." I turned around again, seeing the Thompsons talking to him…he was right there, for the first time in 4 months. He looked up from his conversation with my mom and grinned. I was about to run over when once again my arm was grabbed. "Okay! That's it! You need to get this through your thick head. NO! I'm spoken for, now if you don't let go of my arm this second I'm gonna kick you right where it counts." He glared at me but still didn't let me go and that's when I had had enough. I swung my bag up, smacking him in the head with it, making him let go, before turning and grabbing a broom that was leaning against the counter of one of the booths and hit him in the face before swinging low and catching him right between the legs, making him double over in pain. I grabbed my bag, before turning and walking over to my family, being caught in a hug by Anna, who practically jumped on me. "Anna!" I cheered, hugging her tightly.

"He's missed you so much. It's getting kind of annoying really." She said, making Gregory growl from where he stood.

"That's okay, she's getting pretty annoying about him too." Tony stated and I rolled my eyes, walking over to Rudolph, pulling him to me, making him laugh.

"I think you're forgetting someone very important." He mumbled into my shirt and I winked. I then hugged Freda and Fredrick quickly.

"Why am I last babe?" He practically groaned.

"Because once I hug you I'm never letting go again." He grinned, pulling me into his arms, holding me to his chest firmly.

"That's fine by me." He whispered before pulling me to his lips gently. I don't know how long we stood there in our own little world, but when we pulled back, everyone was gone. Our parents were looking at food and the kids had found a booth full of toys and stuff. "Come on." Gregory said, pulling me out of the market and back to their new house, and leading me to his room. "You like it?"

It was very spacious, and almost completely set up already, except for the bed sheets and posters.

"I need to go grab one last box from the van, I'll be right back."

"I'll wait right here babe." I smiled, putting my bag onto his couch before grabbing his bed sheets and making the bed quickly, putting cases on the pillows and arranging them nicely on the king sized bed.

"Wow. Didn't expect that. Are you implying something?" He joked, wiggling his eyebrows, making me chuckle.

"Maybe later, what did you need to get?" I asked, not seeing a box. He reached into his pocket, pulling a small box out and handing it to me. I took it carefully and opened the box, seeing a gold bracelet with one word on it. Fate. On the back, was the inscription: G.S+M.K

I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face as I stared at it. "Do you not like it? I can get-" I cut him off, jumping from the bed, onto him, taking him to the floor and kissing his face over and over again. "So you like it?"

"I love it. Almost as much as I love you." I stated as he placed it on my wrist. I removed my shoes and stripped to my underwear as he did, shutting all the blinds and the door, before snuggling in the bed together, content just being together for the first time in months.

"I guess she's staying here for the night." I heard someone say as I woke up.

"She can stay whenever she wants." That sounded like Freda and Dottie.

"I do have to point out the fact that they're no longer vampires, which means they can have children. Maybe we shouldn't make a habit of this." Bob said quietly.

"Then we'll get condoms later Bob, he makes her happy, he's the reason she's getting better at all. 2 months clean, wanting to be better by the time he got back. I think they both deserve time together. Freda and I will make food for them and they can stay together for a while. Let's leave them be, they both need a good nights sleep." They said as the door closed.

"Did you hear all that?" I whispered.

"Yeah, we're getting free condoms!" He quietly cheered making me pinch him.

"I can stay whenever I want. This is it. You're human and I'm safe. We can have a normal life."

"Normal sounds perfect."


End file.
